Pretty in Pink
by justanotherwalkingmusical
Summary: Rachel Berry is not a fan of her new seating arrangement in her science class. Hopefully this year, Quinn's "change" also comes with a new attitude. Faberry one-shot.


_**A.N: I wrote this a long time ago; back when Quinn's pink hair first leaked. I don't remember writing it, but I was looking through some files on my computer and found this. Not my best work, without a doubt; but I haven't updated anything in a while, so I figured I'd throw this out there. Sorry for any typos!**_

Rachel Berry sat in her first period class with her face shoved into her hands. Students that walked by didn't give her a second look. They all assumed she was just tired. After all, the majority of them were used to sleeping in until 12:00, but now that that school had started back up, they had to switch their sleeping schedules to match up with the school days. Little did they know that Rachel was quite accustomed to waking up that early. No, this young lady wasn't distraught by any lack of sleep. She was simply nervous. Several minutes ago when she pranced into class, she noticed a seating chart. The instant she saw her seating arrangement, her smiled faltered. It couldn't be. Not on her first day of her senior year! Her eye twitched as she checked again. There were twelve large rectangles to represent the black tables behind her. They were labeled A-L for the students to better understand where they were sitting. Each teenager was assigned a number- 1 or 2- so they knew which seat was theirs. Her eyes scanned over the paper for her name.

**RACHEL BERRY: J2**

Turning around to better see the room, she saw that her horror was more of a reality. The teacher decided it would be a clever idea to hang strings from the ceiling with laminated papers attached. The white papers had a large letter printed on them, so only the stupid or ignorant children couldn't find their seats. Rachel understood that this was the teacher's way of weeding out those bad apples. Still, she sighed as she saw table J in the corner along with sharpie drawings all over the seats. There were predictably wads of gum stuck to the bottom of every surface imaginable. Rachel groaned and slammed her face against her textbook. Maybe she was sitting with someone good. The thought was enough to perk her back up and return to the paper with hope. The teacher watched confused as the small girl began to hum. Rachel ignored the disapproving eyes on her and continued her investigation. Her fingers trailed over her classmates names. They froze when they finally found her missing link. Her mouth fell open as she read the name:

**QUINN FABRAY: J1**

Rachel turned around and sulked to her seat. _Great_, she thought. _Not only am I forced to learn from all the way in the back of the class, but I have to learn with _her _sitting next to me. _It was almost too sick for her to believe.

While other students reluctantly piled in, Rachel was busy thinking about the familiar blonde. Kurt texted her the weekend before school started with a Quinn Update:

**Wow. Quinn looks crazy different. Doubt you'll recognize her when you see her! But then again, maybe YOU will ;)**

Rachel sighed. Maybe her change was a good thing. She remembered her past years with Quinn. She tried desperately not to stare at the girl for too long, but sometimes she just couldn't help herself. Her baby doll dresses always showed off the right amount of her wonderfully toned legs. It was just enough to keep Rachel on edge; and to make her wonder about what could be under that dress; and maybe what it would taste like. Her long hair used to drive Rachel crazy. She wondered what it smelt like, and what it would feel like between her fingers. Then she cut it off in New York and Rachel couldn't even look at her for over a week. She just wanted to grab it in a fit of uncontrollable passion. The thought always made Rachel blush and often re-cross her legs. She couldn't look at Quinn if that was to be the common outcome.

Maybe her hair was gross now. Perhaps she pulled a Britney Spears and shaved it off. Maybe the baby doll dresses were replaced with odd clothing. What if Quinn wore sweats now? Could that help? Surely, even _Quinn_ couldn't pull off a sweatpants/sweatshirt combo.

But what if she was even more ravishing? What if Kurt was just making a joke out of Rachel's crush? She certainly wouldn't put it past him.

Which was it? Did Quinn change for better, for worse, or not at all? The question brought a massive amount of stress into Rachel's mind. It felt almost as if it were weighing her down. She dropped her head into the arms that were crossed comfortably on her table.

_Stupid J table_, she thought. _I blame you._

The bell rang and the class quieted ever so slightly. Rachel kept her head down. She predicted Quinn was up front talking to her friends about how unfair the seating arrangement was. She heard the door open, and the click of unrecognizable shoes. The class fell silent in an instant.

_Cue one Quinn Fabray_. Rachel chuckled sarcastically. After all, who else could possibly capture everyone's attention like her?

Rachel heard the quiet steps heading towards her. This was it. This was the horrible begin to yet another horrid year at McKinley. When she heard the body take its seat, the class quickly came back to life as the already flustered teacher tried to stop it.

Rachel took an exasperated breath in, preparing for a dramatic sigh, but the air caught in her throat. She smelt cigarettes. Why did she smell cigarettes? Quinn didn't smoke. Was she sitting in the wrong spot? Did she read the chart wrong? Was this stranger in Quinn's seat? She raised her head to see the source of the smoky scent. When her eyes met those of her lab partner, she gawked shamefully.

It was Quinn, alright. Her hazel eyes were unmistakable as they smiled back at Rachel. Kurt was right; you could hardly recognize her! Rachel eyed her partner's appearance. Her once cute heels were replaced with black combat boots. Her beautiful pale legs were now covered with fishnet tights. She wore a tight leather skirt that came far higher than her baby doll dresses ever did. Rachel gazed at the torn black t-shirt. It bore an upside down cross with the phrase "Hell is so hot right now" trailing down the middle. Her arms wore black bracelets and her middle finger had a gaudy skull ring on it. One could predict that she now favored that finger and probably threw it at people every chance she got. She had two cross necklaces around her neck. One fell beautifully at her breasts while the other dangled past her belly button and rested in her lap. Round sunglasses were tucked into the collar of her shirt. Rachel's eyes traveled up to the most drastic change. Where short hair once fell, a light shade of pink now shined. The color almost blinded Rachel. It was tousled carelessly with a black hair band running through it. She had most of her hair covering the band, and parts of her hair were even tied into tiny ponytails.

Rachel's eyes burned. She realized she'd been staring at the girl for a long time without blinking. Her fingers quickly rubbed her eyes. Then she resumed her glance at Quinn. The girl smiled and shook her head before digging through her bag for a pencil.

So this was the big change? It's insane! It's perfectly strange. It isn't normal at all. It's…It's…Well, it's-

"Hot as hell." She felt herself whisper. She quickly covered her lips and turned away to hide her red face. Quinn simply giggled behind her and nudged Rachel with her elbow.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Berry." She said plainly, winking at Rachel. Just when she thought she couldn't blush anymore!

This was going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
